<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Radio Demon Stole Xmas by Asherini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986727">How the Radio Demon Stole Xmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini'>Asherini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Holidays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asherini/pseuds/Asherini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor gets more than he bargained for when attempting to ruin Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Holidays [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How the Radio Demon Stole Xmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own any rights to Hazbin Hotel or Dr Suess. Please don’t sue me...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Every human on earth liked Christmas a lot,<br/>
But the Radio Demon, who roasted in Hell, did NOT!<br/>
He HATED Christmas! The whole unruly season!<br/>
Now, please don’t ask why; no one quite knows the reason.</b>
</p><p>In the dark chill of the New Orleans evening, Alastor stared out from the shadows, his eyes narrowed in a scowl of irritation at the hustle and bustle of the holiday crowd. Normally the demon only visited the living world when there was a pathetic sinner begging for a temporary pleasure or fleeting moment of success in exchange for the price of their soul. He was a deal maker, and while he had finished his work that brought him here, he found himself lingering.</p><p>Hell was a funny place and while time passed at a similar speed as the living world, the lack of true seasons made it difficult to keep track of holidays. He <i>hated</i> Christmas. Being in his beloved New Orleans, although it had changed so, so much since he last lived here, brought back memories. Too many memories. For many years the best gift he could hope for would be to get away without a beating from his monster of a father. Once he was older, many a Christmas Eve was spent like so many other evenings, with screams of victims and drenched in blood. He smirked, those latter memories weren’t so bad, he supposed. </p><p>
  <b>Whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes,<br/>
He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating these people too.<br/>
Glaring out from the shadows with a sour, devilish smile.<br/>
At the warm lighted windows, he decided to stay awhile.</b>
</p><p>As he moved into the city and out of the safety of the darkness, his appearance changed. His red pinstripe suit morphed into brown slacks, white dress shirt with red vest, and heavy black jacket. As the wind blew, his long red and black hair grew shorter into brown locks, his monocle bled into thin-rimmed glasses. Gone were his deer ears, antlers, and tail. The only thing remaining from his demonic appearance were his eerily glowing red eyes. No one noticed him, while the crowd moved to-and-fro, rushing to complete their last-minute shopping and hurrying home to their families.</p><p>He kept his smile in place, now with straight white teeth, though his eyes betrayed his malicious intent. These wretched creatures, with their pitiful lives, were utterly boring. Giving gifts? Singing off key to tired old songs? Pretending that for once in their miserable existence that their ‘loved ones’ mattered? Utter nonsense! And <i>children</i>, he involuntary shuttered. How greedily those beasts would reach for unnecessary toys and then came the NOISE!</p><p>
  <b>Then he got an idea! An awful idea!<br/>
The Radio Demon got a wonderful, awful idea!<br/>
"I know just what to do!" The demon laughed in his throat.<br/>
And with a snap he was dressed in a Santy Claus hat and a coat.</b>
</p><p>Alastor laughed at his reflection in a store window. His Santa outfit fit him nicely and he’d added a few touches of flair, the tailcoats a little longer, the color a bit deeper of a bloodred, but overall, he looked downright festive! <i>Now, where to start</i>, he pondered as he wandered aimlessly from the streets of the bustling city into the residential districts, preferring the luxurious homes of the rich. While the demon had no qualms about sowing chaos among the impoverished, taking away precious goods was always more entertaining from those who coveted material possessions.</p><p>He whistled as he twirled his cane as came to a stop in front of dreadfully gaudy mansion. It was absurdly gigantic behind its gated yard, easily towering over the nearby homes. Four stories, with white marble and gold trim, the behemoth was clearly owned by individuals with all hat and no cattle. He felt the edges of his smile twitch with evil delight.</p><p>
  <b>All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air.<br/>
All the humans were all dreaming sweet dreams without care.<br/>
When he came to the first large house on the square.<br/>
"This is stop number one," the old Radio Demon grinned.</b>
</p><p>Shadow stepping into the home, he casually strolled through the space. The structure was wide and open, but garishly decorated. <i>I’m glad I died before these funny birds moved in</i>, he chuckled morbidly to himself. Upon entering the first living space, he felt it was time to get started and gave a sharp snap as glowing red voodoo symbols began floating around him. Poof went the furniture! Alastor then ventured into the impressive kitchen. Here was a space he could appreciate! He grinned mischievously, these modern gadgets and expensive ingredients would make wonderful additions to his own home in Hell. Snap! </p><p>Humming happily to himself, he entered another family room, much larger than the first. He was getting deeper into the house now, and toward the far side of the room, he could see an extravagant staircase leading upward. As he approached the lofty tree, he barely took note of the family photographs decorating the mantle. There was a lingering heat from the fireplace, most likely recently put out and he scoffed as he raised a hand to snap his fingers again.</p><p>
  <b>The Radio Demon raised his fingers, his signature smirk above,<br/>
When he heard a small sound like the coo of a dove.<br/>
He turned around fast, and he saw a young girl.<br/>
A golden-haired beauty, who rounded the staircase with a twirl.</b>
</p><p>The dreaded, unflinching demon found himself unable to move as he stared at this stunning creature. The glow of Christmas tree lights caught in her honey hair; it was tousled, and he was surprised when he realized he wanted to run his fingers through her mane to straighten it. Her dark, doe eyes looked him warily, but with unhidden curiosity. </p><p>“Who are you?” she asked meekly.</p><p>Bowing low, his arm sweeping dramatically. “Why, I’m Santa Claus, sweetheart!” He was rewarded with a tinkling of gentle laughter, and he sighed softly at the music in her voice.</p><p>“‘Santa’, hmmm?” She smiled playfully as she got closer, delighting the demon with her boldness. “I’m a little old to believe in that fairy tale, but I’m pretty sure I remember the part with him having a ‘belly like a bowl full of jelly’. Perhaps you’re going for a new look? With a pretty severe diet then?”</p><p>Alastor allowed himself a genuine laugh as he matched her steps, moving closer to her. He drank in her image, from her sweet rosy cheeks to her low-cut night gown that allowed him to appreciate her delicious figure. His fingers itched to touch her. “What is your name, darling?”</p><p>Her dark lashes fluttered shyly as she answered. “Charlotte.” As she seemed to slowly wake to the reality there was a stranger in her home, she began to take a step back from their close proximity. Immediately, his hand shot around her waist, resting gently on her back, as he pulled her back to him. She gasped at the movement, her hands landing on his chest to steady herself as a blush deepened on her cheeks. He relished her reaction.</p><p>“Come now, beautiful Charlotte, I will not hurt you.” He cooed as he finally ran a hand through her silky locks.</p><p>“Why are you here?” She whispered curiously to his chest.</p><p>Leaving his hand at her back to keep her close, he brought the other from her hair to her cheek. He was beyond pleased when she leaned into his palm. “Well, I would be a poor ‘Santa’ indeed if I didn’t deliver presents on Christmas Eve!”</p><p>She giggled as she tentatively brought her arms up from his chest to around his neck. “What did you bring me for Christmas, ‘Santa’?” </p><p>Her playful invitation, even if the innocent lamb in his arms didn’t realize that’s what it was, sent a spark of desire through him. <i>What a delicious little doll!</i> He mused to himself as his hand slid from her cheek to her chin, tilting her face up to his. Her large, expressive eyes lowered to his lips and he offered a charming smile before taking her full lips with his. Now, the Radio Demon was not one for sweet things, but the creature in his arms was addicting. The arm around her waist pulled her even closer as the hand on her chin moved again across her face to the back of her head to keep her in place against his onslaught. A soft, sweet sigh left her lips as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dipping into her sinful little mouth.</p><p>When he finally pulled away, he was rewarded with the sight of the sweet angel looking ravishing with her dark, flushed face and doe eyes hazing over with lust. She had whined quietly when he ended the kiss, and it took all of his self-control not to throw her down on the nearest couch to further explore her mouthwatering body and see what other enticing sounds he could draw from her.</p><p>“T-That was the best Christmas gift I’ve received in a long time.” Charlotte sighed dreamily. “Thank you.”</p><p>Alastor gave her an arrogant smirk and leaned down to whisper seductively in her ear. “You had best get back to bed, my little doe. You are supposed to be sleeping, and naughty girls shouldn’t get any presents.” He chuckled gently against her hair when he heard her take in a breathy gasp.</p><p>When she looked up at him, it was his turn to gasp as the white glow of the Christmas lights reflected in her dark eyes. “Okay. But, I’ll only go if you tell me your real name.”</p><p>He hummed as he considered his response. Pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her swollen lips he answered, “Alastor.” Her eyes lit up and she gave him the most stunning smile he had ever seen; it was almost shameful how easily she took his breath away. Vaguely he wondered to himself how much trouble he would get in if he dragged this little succubus to Hell with him.</p><p>Lifting on her tiptoes to reach his lips again, she gave him a brief, but passionate kiss as she finally pulled out of his grasp. She gave him a shy little wave as she made her way back to the staircase. Before she started to climb though, she turned to him again.</p><p>“Goodnight, Alastor. Merry Christmas.” She smiled coyly at him and then was gone.</p><p>When she was finally out of sight, he groaned. What deal wouldn’t he have made to follow that dame to her room and indulge himself in her body? His shadow gazed at him from the wall curiously. Alastor shook his head softly. Snap! The furniture, presents, lights, and tress all disappeared. </p><p>
  <b>Then the last thing he took was the log for their fire.<br/>
Then he disappeared from the house, himself, the old liar.<br/>
On their walls he left nothing but hooks and some wire.<br/>
And the one speck of food that he left in the house,<br/>
Was a crumb that was even too small for a mouse.</b>
</p><p>As he hurriedly walked back through the streets, the morning light beginning to peak over the horizon, the demon desperately tried to clear his head of a lusciously soft woman, with shining eyes and wicked caress. Her exquisite image stubbornly remained, but, surprisingly, gone from his mind was his previous hatred of this holiday as Christmas broke upon the city. As he paused in the middle of the square, he realized that forever he would have the memory of a sweet girl and heated kisses to recall on Christmas holidays. </p><p>Alastor laughed as he shook his head at his own sentimentality. He stretched in the cool air, his disguise falling away from him. With his large ears returned, they immediately swiveled to pick up a distant sound his humanlike ears hadn’t noticed before. He whipped his head around.</p><p>
  <b>He did hear a sound rising over the snow.<br/>
It started out low. Then it started to grow.<br/>
Then she stood! What he saw was a shocking surprise!<br/>
Charlotte stood in the square, her hair a golden waterfall,<br/>
She was calling to him! Without any presents at all!</b>
</p><p>She took a tentative step toward him, hugging a long white coat over her pink night gown. Her gaze flickered over his altered appearance. “A-Alastor?”</p><p>He turned to face her fully, his voice gentler than he’d ever heard it before. “Yes, my darling doe?”</p><p>Alastor widened his smile at the charming blush that spread across her face at his term of endearment. She took another step toward him, then another, until she finally ran up to him, stopping short of touching him. “Where are you going?”</p><p>He tilted his head to the side, opting for the truth as radio static entered his voice. “Home, Charlotte. I am going home.” </p><p>“Ta—” She paused, running her tongue over her lips. Alastor groaned, did she have any godly idea what she was doing to him? “Take me with you?” His eyes shot open as his body glitched. He had never been so tempted to do anything in his entire existence.</p><p>“You do not know what you are asking.” He stated against a groan in his throat. “Did you not notice all the missing possessions within your extravagant home? Do you not see me in my true form before you? Are you not frightened?”</p><p>Charlotte pressed closer to him her delicate hands hovering over his chest, still unsure if she should initiate touch between them. “I don’t care about material things. You’re right that I don’t know who or what you are, but I am not frightened.” Her dark eyes flashed to his face as she felt brave enough to run her fingers through his hair, as he had done to her. He took a sharp intake of breath at her touch. “All I know, is I’ve never had a better Christmas and it would have eaten away at me if I let you leave.”</p><p>He moved quicker than her human eyes could detect. In a smooth flourish, he held her aloft in his arms, her legs immediately wrapping around his hips, as he pressed his lips desperately to hers. She matched his fervor, her hands coming up to cup his face as they hungrily tasted each other. Alastor growled in delight at the little mewls coming from the girl, but forced himself to pull away to look up into her dazed eyes.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to come with me, Charlotte? I will spirit you away to Hell, but you cannot return.” The weight of his statement lost some of its gravity with his breathless tone. “You will be mine.” His lips curled in satisfaction at the sound of that, a rush of masculine pride when her face flushed again.</p><p>“Will you be mine too?” She asked meekly. His smile turned tender as he nodded. She lowered her face to give him painfully gentle, loving kiss. “Then, I am yours.”</p><p>
  <b>And what happened then? Well...in Pentagram City they say,<br/>
That the Radio Demon’s small heart grew three sizes that day.<br/>
And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight,<br/>
He whizzed away with his load through the bright morning light.</b>
</p><p>As the morning fully rose onto New Orleans, the quiet of Christmas Day settled into city goers. None were aware that a mere hour ago a devil whisked an angel off to his radio tower in Hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Just a little fluff for the season. Hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>